Traducción Sleepless Night
by Forever pennameless
Summary: Situado después de “Sectionals”. Rachel está demasiado tensa para dormir. Decide dar un paseo de madrugada para ver a Finn, lo encuentra solo en casa. Clasificado M por temas sexuales.


**¡HOLA!**

Primera vez que publico una historia. Lamentablemente no es mía, es una traducción de un fic de Cblotnicky (con su permiso obviamente).  
Si quieren leer la original tendrán que llegar al final de la página.

Gracias a **Cblotnicky** por dejarme traducir la historia y a **Lovely Fever** por ser mi beta.

**COOOOO-MEEEEEN-ZA-MOOOOOSSSSSS:**

* * *

**Resumen:** Situado después de "Sectionals". Rachel está demasiado tensa para dormir. Decide dar un paseo de madrugada para ver a Finn, lo encuentra solo en casa. Clasificado M por temas sexuales.

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece. Pero, si lo hiciera, el episodio "Sectionals" es exactamente como lo hubiera escrito!

**Noches de insomnio**

Rachel tendida en la cama. Era la una AM, pero no estaba cansada. Su mente aún retumbaba con la emoción de los últimos días.

Recordó, por la que tenía que haber sido la centésima vez, el encuentro entre Finn, Quinn y Puck. No podía dejar de sentirse mal porque su gran boca hubiera precipitado las cosas, pero se negaba a sentirse mal por decirle a Finn. Para ser honestos, estaba molesta porque sus confiables compañeros en el Club Glee no le hubieran dicho cuando lo descubrieron. La sola idea de que alguien pudiera mentir sobre algo tan importante la enfermaba.

Antes de decirle a Finn, tenía la imagen de que él estaría tan agradecido que inmediatamente le pediría estar con él. Sería maravilloso, un momento hermoso, y los dos pasarían el resto de la preparatoria como "La" pareja, y avanzarían en sus carreras —la suya como una artista, por supuesto— como la pareja de preparatoria que la hizo. Que se amaban mutuamente y estarían juntos por siempre.

Eso no había ocurrido, sin embargo. Cuando le dijo a Finn, su reacción inmediata le había roto el corazón. La mirada de absoluta devastación en su cara la hizo darse cuenta que el corazón de Finn era de Quinn, y que acababa de entregar la noticia que lo rompería. Nunca quiso romper su corazón, incluso si prefería a otra chica.

Suspiró pesadamente y rodó sobre su costado, mirando su reloj. 1:30. ¿Por qué no podía dormir? ¿Por qué era tan entrometida con los problemas de otros? Tenía sus propios problemas con los qué lidiar. Si quería ser una estrella, _no_ podía perder su tiempo con estas peleas de pueblo. Necesitaba despejar su cabeza si alguna vez iba a llegar a donde quería estar.

Giró de vuelta sobre su espalda y sacudió se cabeza.

Nunca iba a ser capaz de evitar esas peleas de pueblo. Eran parte de ella. Sus sentimientos por Finn eran parte de ella. Finn era parte de ella.

Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir. Simplemente no pasaría. Su cerebro iba a mil por hora.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo el reloj marcaba las 2:30. Había "dormido", era un comienzo. Pero sus sueños habían estado llenos de Finn. Necesitaba saber cómo estaba. Necesitaba disculparse e intentar hacerle ver que solo estaba haciendo lo que creía mejor. Le diría que entendía si no quería volver a verla jamás, pero que no se arrepentía de su decisión de decirle la verdad. Esperaba que entendiera.

Silenciosamente se deslizó fuera de la cama y se puso una falda y una playera. Se sentía como una presa fugándose audazmente mientras miraba por el pasillo a oscuras. Cuando pasaba de puntitas por la habitación de sus papás, pudo escuchar sus ronquidos y sonrió para sí misma. Ni la bomba atómica podría despertarlos una vez que se quedaban dormidos.

Llegó a la puerta sin problemas y se apresuró a su bicicleta. Cierto, no había tocado el rustico medio de transporte en años, pero no quería correr las seis manzanas a la casa de Finn. Se subió, sin casco, y comenzó el recorrido.

Mientras pasaba por las calles desiertas, repasó su plan una y otra vez en su mente. No había algo que ella pudiera hacer si Finn decidía que no quería nada con ella, pero ella iba a dar batalla. Amaba a Finn, lo supiera o no. No iba a perderlo sin intentarlo.

Cuando llego a la casa de Finn, se sorprendió de encontrar una luz encendida en una de las habitaciones de arriba. Dejó la bici en el patio y camino hacia la casa, que de repente era un edificio muy imponente.

No había pensado esto muy bien. No podía llamar a la puerta sin despertar a su mamá. No tenía forma de saber cual habitación pertenecía a Finn, y era demasiado gallina para tratar de captar la atención de quienquiera que estuviera en la habitación iluminada. Golpeó el piso con su pie malhumoradamente, irritada por su propia falta de consideración y planeación

"¡Puf!" Exclamó. Tomó un mechón de cabello y sacudió la cabeza. "¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!" su voz era un agudo susurro, pero supuso que no despertaría a nadie a las 3 AM.

"¿Rachel?" movió su cabeza hacia arriba para mirar la ventana iluminada, encontrando a Finn asomándose, mirándola.

"¿Finn?" Sintió su corazón acelerarse. No se había dado cuenta que había sido suficientemente ruidosa para que alguien, dormido o despierto, la escuchara.

"¿Qué demonios haces ahí?" Preguntó. Su voz era un susurro, pero en el silencio de la noche pudo escucharlo fuerte y claro. Dejó caer sus manos a los costados. De pronto sus bien-ensayadas líneas se desvanecieron, y no sabía que decirle al confuso chico en la ventana.

"No lo sé" gritó, manteniendo un tono bajo. Suspiro profundamente y se despidió. "Buenas noches, Fin" dijo, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia su bicicleta.

"¡Rachel, espera!" la llamó. Se detuvo pero no volteó. Estaba demasiado avergonzada por haber sido atrapada, y no sabía qué le diría si le preguntaba por qué estaba allí. De repente su bien pensado plan para rogar por su perdón parecía infantil. Culpó a su falta de sueño. Solo volteó cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse tras ella, y a Finn corriendo hacia el patio.

"¿Qué?" preguntó ella. Avanzó hacia donde se había plantado y se detuvo frente a ella, colocando sus manos en sus hombros.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?" le preguntó. Parecía preocupado. Se preguntó qué posibles escenarios podía estar considerando él para su inesperada y totalmente ridícula aparición en su puerta a la mitad de la noche. Siempre la habían llamado loca… tal vez tenían razón.

"Lo siento, Finn. No debería haber venido. Solo me iré a casa" dijo. Estaba siendo infantil y lo sabía.

"Espera, ¿por qué viniste?" le preguntó. Suspiró. Bueno… tenía una razón y el estaba preguntando. Podía igualmente solo decírsela y aceptar las consecuencias. Cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho protectoramente y respiró profundo.

"Solo quería disculparme, por decirte sobre Quinn y Puck," comenzó. Intentó interrumpir pero ella levantó una mano, deteniéndolo. "No me malinterpretes, no me arrepiento de decírtelo. De hecho, creo que es ridículo y cruel que no te enteraras antes… pero lo que dije te lastimó, y eso es algo que realmente lamento profundamente." Levantó la mirada y vio tristeza en sus ojos. Se le encogió el corazón. "Lo siento, Finn. Entiendo si no quieres nada conmigo." Finn agitó la cabeza.

"Tienes razón." Su corazón se vino abajo. "Es cruel que no me enterara antes." Levantó la mirada, mirándolo a los ojos. "Es cruel que Quinn no me lo dijera ella misma. Y es malditamente cruel que me engañara con mi mejor amigo." Agarró la mano de Rachel, para su sorpresa, y la atrajo más cerca de él. "Lo único que no fue cruel fue que me dijeras, Rachel. Por lo que puedo decir, eres la única persona en quien puedo confiar." Rachel tragó saliva y asintió.

"Puedes confiar en mí, Finn. Nunca te mentiré, lo prometo." Él le dedicó una sonrisa.

"Ya lo sé." Rachel sonrió un poco. Le alegraba que no estuviera enojado con ella, pero aún se sentía terrible de que estuviera tan triste.

"Desearía que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para hacerte sentir mejor," le dijo. Él se encogió de hombros.

"Me haces sentir mejor solo con estar aquí. Eres una de mis mejores amigas." Rachel frunció el ceño

"¿Amiga?" preguntó, suavemente. Finn asintió.

"Sí," dijo en voz baja. La atrajo hacia sí un poco. "Pero eso no significa que no significas más que eso para mí." Rachel respiró profundamente cuando él tiró de ella tan cerca que podía respirar en su olor. No olía como ningún perfume solo limpio, como agua y Jabón. Era fresco. Era Finn.

"¿Significo mas para ti?" preguntó, levantando la cabeza para que pudiera ver su cara. Era mucho más alto que ella. Le hacía sentir que tenía un muro protegiéndola del resto del mundo. Él sonrió y dejó que su mano rozara su mejilla.

"Por supuesto," susurró, inclinándose hacia ella. Podía sentir como era atraída a él, quien estaba más que consciente de tomar la decisión de acortar la distancia. Dejó que sus ojos se cerraran mientras sus labios rozaban los de él en el más suave de los besos. Se puso de puntillas para alcanzarlo mejor, y sonrió contra su boca mientras él envolvía sus brazos alrededor de ella y la levantaba hacia él, besándola un poco más fuerte. No era su primer beso, pero era el primero que no se había sentido mal de alguna manera. Al contrario, se sentía bien… perfecto.

La puso de nuevo sobre sus pies y espero hasta que recuperó el equilibrio para soltarla y retroceder ligeramente.

"¿Te puedes quedar un rato?" le preguntó. Ella sonrió.

"No se supone que deba estar aquí, de por sí," le dijo. No pudo evitar reírse de su ceño fruncido. "Pero ya que nadie lo sabe, supongo que no hará daño extender mi estadía." En su rostro se formó una amplia sonrisa y tomo su mano, silenciosamente la guió hacia la casa y rápidamente arriba a su habitación.

"Mi mamá está trabajando esta noche," dijo, cerrando la puerta tras él. "Regresará como a las seis" Rachel podía sentir como se le formaba un nudo en el estomago. Estaban solos, sin vigilancia, en su habitación en medio de la noche. No podía evitar la emoción que la recorría al saber eso.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó, nerviosa. Finn se encogió de hombros.

"No estoy seguro," dijo con una risita nerviosa. Ella se rió un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía. A pesar de que estaban solos, aun sentía que debía estar lo más callada que fuera posible. Finn se acercó y se sentó en la cama. Ella siguió su ejemplo, sentándose nerviosamente junto a él. "Podemos hacer lo que quieras," le dijo, girándose hacia ella. "No tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras." Rachel sonrió. Finn era una especie de caballero, a su extraña manera, de 16 años. Eso hacía que le gustara incluso más.

"No sé qué quiero hacer" dijo, honestamente. "Quizá podamos solo recostarnos" sugirió. Asintió y le dio un momento para acomodarse antes de de acostarse también. Estaban de lado, uno frente al otro. Dejo qué su mano descansara sobre su cadera, y la atrajo más cerca de él, disfrutando la sensación de su calor.

"¿Ahora qué?" le preguntó. Ella rió y acortó la distancia, colocando un suave beso en sus labios. La dejo tomar la iniciativa y adoptaron un cómodo ritmo. Rachel se sentía completamente a gusto, a pesar de las circunstancias. Se movió un poco más cerca de él y profundizó sus besos, abriendo la boca para permitir la entrada de su lengua. Disfrutaba del ir y venir entre sus bocas, sintiendo disparos de emoción pasar a través de su cuerpo cuando él hacía un nuevo sonido.

Después de unos momentos, se movió un poco más cerca y enlazó su pierna sobre de su cadera. Él era mucho más grande que ella, y su corta falta no cubría mucho una vez que había colocado en esa posición. Finn dejó que sus manos viajaran por sus piernas, amando la sensación de su piel suave mientras desaparecía en el muslo bajo el trozo de tela. Podía sentir sus manos tocando el dobladillo de su falda, sin atreverse a avanzar más… pero ella quería más. Tomando la iniciativa, ella se agachó y puso su mano sobre la suya, deslizándolas debajo de su falda para descansar en su trasero.

Finn gruñó en su boca cuando hizo el pequeño cambio, los giró para qué él estuviera sobre su espalda y ella sobre él, a horcajadas. La pasión de sus besos comenzó a aumentar, mientras sus manos exploraban su cuerpo. Se acostumbró a su trasero antes de comenzar a subir hasta descansar una mano justo bajo su pecho. Rachel gimió y se oprimió contra su miembro, que había estado erecto desde que se recostaron. Tomó la mano que estaba en sus costillas bajo su pecho y la colocó sobre él. Era el turno de Finn de estimularla, gimió al sentir su pecho en su mano, mientras se familiarizaba con esta parte de su anatomía.

Rachel no podía tener suficiente de la sensación de él contra su centro mientras lentamente comenzaba a frotarse sobre él. Mientras la tensión aumentaba, él dejo su seno y puso ambas manos en su trasero, moviéndola sobre él una y otra vez. Ella se apartó de su boca y puso ambas manos sobre su pecho para apoyarse, levantándose y poniéndole más peso y esfuerzo a su roce.

"Dios, Rachel," gimió Finn mientras el calor aumentaba. Ella respondió con un gemido mientras se movía sobre él. Agarró ambas manos de su trasero y las colocó en sus pechos mientras se encargaba por completo de su movimiento, acelerando. Podía sentir la tensión subiendo en su centro. Sentir su dureza contra su clítoris era increíble, y aunque ella no sabía si el orgasmo se podría lograr de esta manera, tenía la intención de averiguarlo.

Finn enloqueció al sentir sus senos en sus manos. Llevó ambas manos al borde de su playera y comenzó a tirar hacia arriba, desesperado por sentir su piel bajo sus dedos. Rachel se le adelantó y rápidamente se quitó la camisa antes de continuar con su movimiento. Finn le sacó el sostén y pudo sentir su orgasmo crecer al verla por primera vez. Era hermosa mientras lo montaba a la luz de la luna. Lo único que quería era estar dentro de ella, pero decidió que sería más que suficiente para esta noche. Sus atenciones sobre él se sentían increíbles.

Rachel gruño cuando él comenzó a saborear y apretar sus pezones. Haciendo que se mojara incluso más de lo que estaba. Se encontró desesperada por liberarse mientras se movía más rápido. Levantó la camisa de Finn para poder ver su pecho y sentir su piel. Él se incorporo una fracción de segundo para quitarse la ofensiva prenda antes de volver a recostarse y devolver su atención a sus pechos. Ella podía sentir se orgasmo acercándose, y aunque se los había provocado antes ella misma, nunca había experimentado uno con otra persona. Era la sensación más intensa que había tenido, y no podía esperar a llegar allí y experimentarlo en su totalidad.

Se estremeció contra él fuerte y rápido, amaba la sensación de su extensión contra su clítoris cubierto por tela. Comenzó a gemir en serio cuando alcanzó la cima para caer al abismo. Finn la miró mientras su cara se contraía de dicha y arremetía salvajemente contra él. Sus gemidos por sí solos podían haberlo llevado al límite, pero la combinación de sus sonidos, su cuerpo y el ritmo en su contra era increíble. Sintió su orgasmo venir fuerte y rápido, y embistió con fuerza contra ella mientras se venía, tirando de ella fuertemente hacia él.

Siguieron moviéndose lentamente juntos por un momento, indispuestos a dejar ir la gloriosa fricción. Poco a poco se detuvieron, y se acostaron juntos, recobrando sus fuerzas.

"Eso fue asombroso" susurró Finn ronco. Nunca había experimentado algo así con Quinn… era mucho más que sexual, era algo completamente diferente con Rachel. Era especial.

Después de unos momentos de estar juntos, Rachel decidió que era hora de regresar a su casa, no quería que sus papás la atraparan escabulléndose. Finn la encaminó a la puerta a las 4:15, besándola ansiosamente antes de que hiciera su escape a su bicicleta.

Cuando Rachel llegó a su hogar, le alegró ver que sus papás no se habían despertado durante su ausencia. Se metió a la cama completamente relajada, sintiéndose mejor de lo que se había sentido desde que todo el debate con Finn, Quinn, Puck y Glee. Se quedó dormida rápidamente, deleitándose con un sueño sin sueños.

**N/A:** Pido disculpas si esto es un poco incoherente… ¡son las 4:30 AM, por eso la trama! Espero que les haya gustado, hágamelo saber.

* * *

**N/T:** Como se habrán dado cuenta traduje TODO, ¿Por qué? No lo sé!

Dejen reviews sobre la traducción **aquí** y sobre la historia en el link de abajo pero, si por alguna razón no pueden/quieren, déjenlos aquí y yo se los haré llegar a la autora.  
**www . fanfiction . net/s/5570440/1/Sleepless_Nights**

PD: gracias de nuevo a **Lovely Fever** por la Beta, espero que estés leyendo esto y que te prepares para la siguiente.  
PD2: siganme en twitter! el link está en mi profile dode dice "homepage"


End file.
